


i want s'more

by carstairsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, M/M, only a tiny reference to college though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairsbane/pseuds/carstairsbane
Summary: Simon takes a reluctant Jace camping.





	i want s'more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shadowhunters AU Mondays. Week 1 - Summer
> 
> I've never been camping not on a campsite so idk how it actually works I just based it on where that couple are camping in 2x06.

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Jace asked as he and Simon trudged through the woods.

“Because I used to go camping with Luke, Clary and Jocelyn every summer when I was younger and I miss it.” Simon stopped, turning around to face Jace. “You mentioned a while ago that you’d never been camping before and now that classes are over for the summer I thought it would be nice for us to spend some time together. Just the two of us.”

“But we could do that back in the city, where we both have a perfectly comfortable place to sleep and now you want me to sleep on the ground? The hard, uncomfortable ground?” Jace kicked a stone out of the way as if to emphasise his point.

“Well, I wasn’t planning for us to sleep _right here_. We’ll find a flat spot without any stones and put some mats down. It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jace rolled his eyes and Simon stiffened.

“Look, I know you think this is silly but I have fond memories of camping and I thought it might be nice for us to get away for a while and unwind, do something a little different. The least you could do is give it a try.”

Realising he’d pushed Simon too far, Jace took a step towards his boyfriend and softened his tone.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Simon. I know this means a lot to you. I’ll stop complaining, at least until tomorrow when I know what it’s like.”

“That’s all I ask.” Simon leaned forward to place a kiss on Jace’s cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him along the path. “Come on.”

They continued on through the woods until Simon found a suitable spot to pitch their tent. Despite never having been camping before Jace was surprisingly good at pitching a tent once Simon told him what to do. It took barely any time to put it up and Simon went around to make sure it was secure while Jace admired their handiwork.

“We should probably find some firewood before it gets dark,” Simon suggested, knocking the last peg into place.

“Lead the way,” Jace said, gesturing to the path.

***

A couple of hours later found Jace and Simon seated on the ground, the glow of the campfire illuminating their faces.

The summer heat that had surrounded them when they’d arrived was gone, leaving a chill in the air. Jace had insisted that Simon wrap himself up in one of his hoodies, knowing full well that Simon had packed some of his own. Besides, Jace loved seeing Simon in his clothes and Simon had agreed without so much as a mention of his own hoodies, far too fond of the comfort he felt when wearing Jace’s clothes.

Simon leant against Jace who wrapped one arm around his waist pulling him closer. They sat like that for a while, looking up at the stars they could see through the cover of the trees. Jace had been fascinated by the stars when he was younger. Before he was adopted by the Lightwoods, he’d spent hours poring over the books he found in the school library as a way to fill the lonely hours. Once he’d moved in with the Lightwoods he didn’t feel so alone but still found comfort in reading about the stars in the Lightwoods’ own extensive library. It had been a while but he still remembered some of the details, pointing out constellations to Simon and telling him about them, a rare calmness to his voice as he spoke.

As the fire crackled on, Simon reached over Jace to grab his bag and pulled out a box of graham crackers, some chocolate and a bag of marshmallows. Jace eyed it curiously.

“What’s that for?”

Simon’s eyes widened in horror at Jace’s question.

“You’ve never had s’mores? Well, I mean if you’ve never been camping I guess it makes sense that you’ve never had them but still. S’mores are incredible and a fundamental part of the camping experience. I can’t believe you been deprived of this for so long, you poor thing!”

Jace chuckled, watching Simon with a fond look in his eye as he waited for his boyfriend to explain what s’mores were.

“Basically, you put some chocolate on a bit of cracker, toast a marshmallow over the fire and then make it into a kind of sweet sandwich.” Jace raised a sceptical eyebrow. “It’s great, trust me.”

“I do,” Jace said softly, laying his palm out in front of Simon to collect his ingredients.

Jace followed Simon’s lead to construct his s’more, only slightly burning his marshmallow, and let out the most outrageous moan as he took his first bite.

“Jace!”

“Sorry, I can’t help it. You know how I like to show my appreciation.” Jace smirked, waggling his eyebrows as Simon turned red.

Jace finished off his s’more before making another, noting the way that Simon’s eyes never left him and how Simon bit his lip at each noise Jace made.

“You know,” Jace began, “you chose quite a secluded spot. No one around to hear anything. What do you say we put this fire out and move -” Jace eyes flickered to the tent “- inside?”

“Yes,” Simon responded instantly, already reaching for his bag, “that sounds like a very good idea.”

***

Later, lying side by side in the darkness with their fingers interlocking Jace turned towards Simon.

“You know, I think I like this camping thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [sunshinerosende](http://sunshinerosende.tumblr.com).


End file.
